Several transportable video apparatus are known such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,881, directed to a cart that holds and protects a video system from the elements, and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 310,075, directed to a portable video system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,791 describes a portable video-photo machine that allows a person being photographed to see how he or she will appear in the photograph prior to printing the photo. Other apparatus are known that include various electronic equipment in a single housing. One such apparatus, described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,941, includes a radio receiver, a television receiver, a tape recorder and an electronic calculator. U .S. Pat. No. 5,781,853 is directed to a recreational storage and audio apparatus that is a storage chest that includes an AM/FM radio, a cassette player and a compact disc player in the lid of the chest. Speakers are on the front and side portions of the chest. The chest also includes wheels and a handle. U.S. Pat. Application Publication US 2002/0118314 A1 describes modular television that can include a module rack for holding a digital videocassette recorder, an internet connection module, a game module, and a MP3 module.
However, none of these devices provides for a portable entertainment system that incorporates the electronic equipment necessary to provide for a stand alone theater with high quality sound.
It would be desirable to provide a portable entertainment system that includes a CD player, an FM/AM tuner, a DVD player and multiple speakers.
It would further be desirable to provide for a portable entertainment system having a pair of speakers enclosed within a first and second substantially enclosed section that provides a high quality sound in any environment.